marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Barton (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Barney Barton | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = ; former ally of Baron Zemo | Relatives = Clint Barton (brother), Harold Barton (father, deceased), Edith Barton (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; Former racketeer | Education = G.E.D | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Waverly, Iowa | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gene Colan | First = Avengers #64 | HistoryText = Charles Bernard Barton nicknamed Barney was born on August 4th to Harold and Edith Barton. He grows up working in his fathers Butchers shop Waverly, Iowa with his brother Clint. Their father was abusive especially when he drank and continually beat the young boy. The drink eventually cost him his life along with his wife, leaving the two boy orphans. The boys were placed in an orphanage and when Clint turned 13 the boys escaped. The boy on their travels eventually came across a carnival. The two boys took up odd jobs at the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonder as roustabouts, and both became impressed with one of the star performers Jacques Duquesne also known as the Swordsman. The Swordsman asks the boys if they wished to help in his act but Barney declined, but Clint jumped for the chance. After many successful shows the Swordsman asks fellow performer Trickshot to train the boy in Archery. At this point Barney accuses Clint of being used by the Swordsman. Sometime later Barney is interested in taking his G.E.D.’s due to getting a decent score on his SAT’s. Clint is only obsessed with the show and improving his archery skills, and when Barney tries to persuade Clint to taken an interest in his education, he is angered and the brothers argue and Barney reminds him that he has his own life to lead. Barney became jealous and bitter for being overlooked by his idol. Later, when Clint was severely injured at the hands of the Swordsman for discovering his embezzlement scheme, Barney condemned his brother for not remaining loyal to his mentor. Barney becomes fed up with life at the carnival and decides to get a fresh start by joining the army. He asks Clint o join him and again he declines. Barney tells him the offer is still there, and waits with hope at the bus depot. Barney gets on the bus saddened by the absents of his brother. Clint eventually turns up only to see the bus leave with out him. After a successful career in the army Barney joins the FBI. His first assignment as an agent was to go undercover as a bodyguard for a criminal called Marko. Coincidentally his brother Clint and Trickshot attempt to rob Marko's mansion. During the robbery Barney was shot with an arrow by brother and hen Clint learns what he had done he is devastated. Clint refuses to leave his brother's side and turns against Trickshot. Trick Shot is angered by the betrayal and wounds Clint with an arrow and leaves. Barney Barton was a well-connected racketeer and criminal. He was approached by the Egghead, who asked Barton to help finance his space station. Barton declined and called Egghead a nutcase, Egghead retaliated by sending a robot to kill him. Barton survived and sought out his brother Hawkeye, who was a member of the Avengers, informing him of Egghead's plans and accompanying the team to the space station. When Egghead used a paralysis ray on the Avengers, Barton sacrificed his life to destroy the ray-projector. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/bartonbarney.htm }} Category:Barton Family